


Retrocede

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [12]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Sexual tension?, staring match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Retrocede. Verb. To go back; recede.Light and L have this game that neither of them can afford to lose. What they didn’t expect was for that said game to change.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 37





	Retrocede

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda gave up on my word count, so I will just keep a minimum of 100 words. Should be easy enough to keep. Anyways, hope you like this! :))

The chains clinked as L reached with his right hand to grab another pastry. 

“You really like sweets, huh?” Light commented dryly, pausing in his typing to glance at his cuff-mate out of the corner of his eye. 

“Mhm,” he replied and, locking gazes, took a large bite. 

This was part of their game now. At first, their bantering and arguing was to find and use the other’s slip-ups, but it soon evolved into something... more. 

Light could not find the right word and noticed that he was staring at L’s pitch-colored eyes for too long. He broke eye contact, embarrassed, and retroceded into a more professional mask. 

Light realized that he did that when he went too far with a joke or if he got embarrassed. He was slipping more than he thought. Light went back to typing, trying to maintain his composure. How did this guy rattle him so easily? 

For a few minutes, the room was filled with sounds of keys clacking and Matsuda blabbering to the room about whatever new thing was going on in Japan. 

Then, a chair squeaking and Light’s left wrist being yanked back brought him back from his work. 

“What-“ he exclaimed, turning his head. L cut him off. 

“I’m going to the restroom.” 

He sighed and stood up, following L.  “Alright.” 

They walked to the restroom in silence, Light stretching along the way. He had been sitting in that chair for most of the day without getting up, so it felt nice to stretch his muscles and hear his spine pop. He noticed that his shirt rode up and tugged it back down, glancing to his left. 

He froze, eyes widening, when L’s gaze snapped up from their lowered angle on his previously uncovered midriff. They stared at each other, each reading the other intensely, to try to discern the next course of action. 

Then, Light cleared his throat, averting his eyes once again, a blush growing on his face. “Right. Erm, you needed to go?”

L’s piercing gaze trailed his face, then nodded, retroceding, and led the way once again.

The two males were mostly silent for the rest of the day, only speaking when it was necessary. They didn’t acknowledge whatever the heck had happened earlier that day, even when they were in bed.

...Although, if Light felt L’s hand tentatively placed on his waist, he was not complaining.


End file.
